In a computer network, clients connect to network switches and/or routers, which frequently connect to the Internet. Various network appliances (e.g., Intrusion Prevention Systems (IPS), wide area network (WAN) accelerators, monitoring and/or troubleshooting devices, etc.) can be connected to the network for various purposes.